


Sweet Caroline

by AnonDude



Series: JayTim works [6]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Tim Drake, Clubbing, Disguise, Identity Porn, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Tim Drake, Not much plot but still, Other, Porn With Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Tim as Caroline Hill, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude
Summary: Jay meets a certain lovely lady while he's undercover scoping out a club.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Sweet Caroline

Jason was undercover at a club in disguise, scoping out the place. He didn't have to do much tonight, just take note of who was working and shift change and if anybody went into the back. 

His disguise had actually been a little bit of a pain in the ass and he kind of hated it. He'd let his hair grow out to its natural red (which truthfully, he'd always hated anyway) and cut it, and then let his facial hair grow out to a semi-long scruff, and then he'd gone with sunglasses in the club at night like an utter tool, but hey, hopefully that'd keep people away from him.

He was just thinking about leaving for the night when a new woman started dancing against him, and he looked her over, deciding she was pretty hot, and thought he might stay a little longer and maybe get lucky.

Jason ran his hands over her waist and down her hips, wrapped in a tight black dress that showed off her narrow figure — if Jason had to guess, he'd say she was some sort of athlete, maybe a runner or a gymnast, with her defined arms, small breasts, and slim hips. She was also wearing dark plum lipstick that kept drawing Jason's eyes to her lips. They were thin but with a pronounced cupid's bow, and her lower lip looked plush enough that Jason kind of wanted to bite it. 

She slid one hand up over his chest, pushing her brown hair back off of her shoulder with her other hand, and swaying her hips to the music.

"You're gorgeous, can I buy you a drink?" He shouted in her ear.

She hesitated. "I don't drink. Food?"

If she just didn't drink, she could always get something non-alcoholic, but if she was suggesting food instead, that probably meant she was worried about him trying to slip something into her drink. Jason really hated that that was a precaution she had to take because _wow_ the world was a shit place sometimes, but he could accommodate that.

"Sure." He swept his hand forward to indicate she should lead the way and they headed off of the crowded dance floor to the bar.

"Do you want to share some tater tots?" She asked once they got to the edge of the bar and looked at the hanging menu.

He nodded and stepped forward to get the bartender's attention.

"So what's your name?" He asked her, as they waited for their food.

"Caroline. What's yours?"

"Jacob," he lied easily.

"Nice to meet you, Jacob."

They made some small talk until they got their food, and then continued to make what conversation they could in the loud club until the food was gone, standing at the end of the bar, flirting and brushing hands over each other's arm or back or waist occasionally.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" Jason asked.

She lit up and smiled, nodding. "Yeah!" And then she paused, hesitation clear on her face. "Wait. Um, first. I'm… I…" She opened and closed her mouth, seemingly at a loss for how to say what she wanted to. "Just, here," she grabbed his hand and pressed it between her legs and — _oh_ , that was definitely a penis.

His surprise must have shown on his face, because she took a step backward, holding her arms up in front of her face defensively. "Please don't hurt me," she rushed out.

He slowly held his hands up. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm not mad." He moved his hand to cup her face, just as slowly, telegraphing his movement. "That's not a problem with me, sweetheart. I'm sorry anyone hurt you."

He was telling the truth, it really wasn't a problem with him what was in whoever he was hooking up with's pants, or their gender, for that matter — as long as he thought they were fairly attractive, that was pretty much all he cared about.

She relaxed her stance, though she still looked tense. "It's okay? Do you still want me to come home with you?"

"Yeah, baby." He bent to kiss her and she raised up on her toes to meet his lips. "Definitely," he said when he pulled back.

She smiled at him. "Lead the way."

He smiled back and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him toward the exit. "How did you get here?" He asked once they got outside.

"Über."

"Hope you don't mind motorcycles then."

"Not at all."

He gave her his helmet, and she clung to him tightly as he took them to his closest safehouse.

"It's not the nicest place," he warned her.

She snorted and took his hand again. "That's okay. It's Gotham and you're practically a stranger, I know better than to expect much."

"Smart lady."

They went up the two flights of stairs and then Jason took the key from under the mat to unlock the door.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "You're awfully trusting for a Gothamite. Key under the mat."

"Nah, I just ain't got shit to steal," he said.

And it was obviously true, the apartment was nearly bare.

Caroline tactfully didn't comment as he led her to the bedroom, although he'd noticed her posh accent and so surely she came from upper-middle class at the very least.

She sat herself down on his mattress on the floor, and Jason held up a finger. "Hold on one sec, I gotta find supplies. They're...around here somewhere I think."

"Been a while?"

"Been staying at a friend's place, not used to this place anymore." Close enough to the truth. God, he didn't even know if he had condoms and lube at this random fucking safehouse, but he fucking _better_.

He went into the bathroom and looked under the sink. Jackpot. Thank the universe for optimistic Jason of the past.

"Found them." He came back into the bedroom and set the condom and bottle of lube on the mattress, and kicked his shoes off, crawling between Caroline's legs, since she had taken her own shoes off and laid back on the bed.

He kissed her and she kissed back eagerly for a few moments before she pulled back. "Let's ditch the stupid sunglasses," she muttered, pulling them off his face and tossing them onto the floor beside the mattress.

Except when her head turned back to him, her eyes went wide. Jason moved to kiss her again, but she jerked her head back.

" _Jason?_ " She asked, voice significantly lower with shock.

And that voice in this new register...sounded awfully familiar. Jason looked down into those weirdly familiar sky blue eyes and it clicked. " _Tim?_ "

He paused and thought about everything Caroline had done all night. "Or. Um. Are...you Caroline? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Tim— Caroline— whoever, pulled their wig and wig cap off and tossed it onto the floor. "'S fucking uncomfortable," they muttered, and then bit their lip and looked away, running a hand through their short black hair. "I don't know," they finally said quietly. "I was...experimenting tonight. I think I'm a little of both."

"Oh," Jason said. "That's okay. What...what should I call you?"

They thought for a moment. "Could you just...avoid names? Call me pet names instead like you were?"

Jason's breath caught. "You want me to call you pet names? You're...still into this?"

"Yeah," they said shyly. "If you are?"

"Yeah, I think I am, baby." He slowly dipped his head to kiss them again, and they opened their mouth against his. "What pronouns should I use?" He asked, pulling back slightly 

"Uh…'they'?" 

Jason nodded.

"For now," they added.

"Okay. Just tell me if it changes." He kissed them again briefly and then smiled to himself.

"What?"

"Was just thinkin' you look so pretty with that lipstick. Like a little _they_ bydoll."

They laughed and put both hands over their face. "Oh my god, that was awful, Jason."

Jason laughed too. "It was brilliant and you know it. Should I use 'they' in front of the family or not yet?"

"Not yet. Thanks." They took their hands away from their face and pulled Jason down for another kiss.

This kiss lasted longer, and they wrapped their legs around Jason's hips, urging him closer until he ground both of their groins together. They made a small sound into his mouth, and Jason rolled his hips again.

Jason broke away again. "We should get out of these clothes."

" _Yeah_."

Jason sat back and pulled his jacket off, tossing it to the floor and quickly sending his shirt to follow. "Here, sit up, sweet pea."

They sat up, and Jason unzipped their dress and helped them out of it and their padded bra, and they set to undoing his belt and then his zipper and getting him out of his jeans. They stripped off their own underwear, leaving them completely naked on Jason's bed, and Jason did the same and then ran his hands up their legs as he settled back between them.

"You're so beautiful, honey, look at you," he said, hushed like he was speaking in a cathedral, and kissed them again. His hand smoothed up their stomach and over their nipple, circling and then rubbing. They pushed their chest up into his hand, and he lightly pinched the nipple, rolling it between his fingers until it hardened. "You like that?" He murmured against their lips.

"Yeah."

He nodded and kissed them once more briefly before moving down, starting to tease the other nipple with his hand and licking over the one he'd just been toying with. He circled his tongue around it, flicking at the bud, and then latched on, sucking.

" _Ohh_." Their hand flew to Jason's hair and pulled him hard against their chest.

Jason sucked hard again, pinching the other nipple with his fingers, and they writhed. After a few moments, he pulled back and moved to the other nipple, sucking until they moaned and clenched their hand in his hair.

He released the nipple and flicked his tongue over the bud, and they let out a shaky breath. "This okay?" Jason asked, skating his hand over their cock.

"Mhm." They pushed their hips up into his hand, smearing pre-come across his palm before he wrapped his hand firmly around their cock, starting to stroke as he teased their nipple with his tongue.

Jason rubbed his thumb over the head on the upstroke, and they made a small sound in the back of their throat, their hips hitching.

"You wanna bottom, baby?" Jason asked, and they nodded. "Can I eat you out?"

"Oh fuck yes."

Jason smiled and pressed a kiss to their chest before moving down the bed and pushing their thighs up. He circled the tip of his tongue around the rim slowly a couple times before licking straight across. They moaned and, encouraged, he spread their ass open further with his hands and dragged his tongue over their asshole again.

Their hands clenched in the comforter and they spread their legs further, their breath hitching as Jason continued to eat them out.

After a few minutes, Jason pulled away briefly, and then a wet finger was pushing against their hole. "Alright, baby?"

"Yeah."

The finger pushed in slowly, and Jason went back to licking around it as he started to finger them open.

Eventually, he had three fingers worked inside them and his tongue shoved between the fingers, fucking in and out of them. Their hand had found its way to Jason's hair, tangled tightly in it as they ground down against his face. " _Ohh god_ , oh, fuck me." They let go of his hair. "Come on, come on, fuck me."

Jason pulled his fingers out slowly and licked over their asshole once more before leaning over them and reaching for the condom. They put their hand over it.

"Do we have to use it? We're not actually strangers, and I'm clean."

"I'm clean," Jason said, "but...are you sure?"

"I mean if you want to that's okay, but I'd prefer without."

"Okay, we can do that, sweetheart." He grabbed the lube and moved to kiss them, but stopped short, unsure if they'd want to after where his mouth had just been. They surged up to meet his lips, pulling him back down with them with a hand on the back of his head.

Jason kissed them back eagerly and flipped the bottle of lube open, getting a good amount on his fingers and pressing them back inside of them, spreading the lube around since he'd only used spit before. After a few moments, he slid his fingers back out and got more lube, slicking up his cock and lining himself up before pulling back slightly to ask, "Ready, baby?"

"Yeah."

He kissed them again and carefully pushed in until he bottomed out. They locked their ankles behind his back and Jason pulled out halfway and slowly started to thrust.

All manner of gasps and moans spilled out against Jason's lips as he fucked them, until he moved down to mouth at their neck and they started calling out loudly.

 _Fuck_ , they admittedly hadn't had sex with that many people, but they'd never been with someone who knew how to really _work_ their body like this. Jason nailed their prostate just right and they gave a choked, " _Auhhn!_ " as their back arched up off the bed.

Jason continued to slam his hips forward, fucking them deep and hard as he lavished attention over their neck and they left long scratches over his back. He wrapped his hand around their cock, stroking quickly. "Are you gonna come soon, baby?"

"Oh god, yeah," they sobbed out. "Fuck yeah."

It only took a few more strokes before they were coming with a high keen, spurt after spurt of come shooting up their stomach and chest, ass clenching around Jason's cock.

"Oh _fuck_ , honey," he gasped, and then he was coming too.

His hips slowed as they both came down until eventually he stilled, panting.

" _Hahh_ ," he got out.

They laughed a little deliriously, still catching their breath as well. "Oh my god," they said. "I've been fucked before, but never like _that_. Holy shit."

Jason chuckled and pressed a kiss to their lips. "Thank you, I think."

"Oh you're so fucking welcome. As long as you promise to do that again sometime."

"I can't think of anything I'd like better."

They pulled him back down into a heady kiss.

They made out for a long while until Jason finally pulled back. "We should clean up."

"Mm," they agreed hazily, eyes glazed, and tilted their head for another kiss.

Jason couldn't help the smile that pulled up at one corner of his mouth at seeing them all fucked out like this, and he gave them the kiss they were searching for — but just one quick, chaste one before he pulled away again and shifted back.

They made a displeased little noise and Jason huffed out a small laugh, stroking over their arm with a gentle hand. "I know baby, I gotta clean us up though."

He carefully pulled out and then got up, tossing the bottle of lube and unused condom onto the floor beside the bed and going to the bathroom and wiping the smeared lipstick off his face before wetting a washcloth and bringing it back to clean them up. He wiped the similarly smeared traces of lipstick off of them, and then the come off of their chest and stomach and between their legs, and tossed the washcloth onto the floor. He turned off the light.

"Here, move up one second." Jason pushed a hand under their lower back and lifted them up a little bit to pull the covers out from under them, and then climbed into bed beside them, pulling the covers over both of them. 

They turned up onto their side facing him and curled into his chest, twining their and Jason's legs together.

"Night, sweetheart."

"Night."

☆☆☆

When Jason awoke the next afternoon, he felt it was already off to a pretty good start since he still had his gorgeous little sweetheart in his arms. He pressed a kiss to their forehead and then carefully extracted himself to slip on a pair of sweatpants and go get coffee brewing and hopefully assemble some sort of breakfast out of whatever nonperishables he had around here.

Just as he was pouring himself a mug of coffee, there was a knock at the door.

A rather impatient looking stranger in a drug store work uniform shirt was on the other side. "Hey," they said tersely, before Jason could even say anything, "I realize you probably usually work nights because I've literally never seen you around, so your schedule is flipped or whatever, but if you could not fuck your boyfriend at three in the morning when the rest of us are trying to sleep, or at least tell him to keep it down, that would be great."

Jason blushed and opened his mouth to respond, but before he could respond, he heard his name being called.

"Jay?" He looked over to see his, quite frankly _adorable_ , sleepy little sweetheart wearing one of his shirts that came down to mid-thigh on them. They saw that the front door was open and there was a stranger standing there, and they quickly scampered out of view behind the door next to Jason with an, "Oh christ, people."

"Hey sweetheart," Jason said, and then leaned over to speak in their ear. "Should I use 'they' with strangers?"

"I don't care, just make them go away," they hissed.

Jason turned back to the stranger at the door. "Not that it's any of your business what my partner and I do, but they'll try to keep consideration for others in mind. Sorry."

"Awesome," the stranger said flatly and turned away, and Jason shut the door.

"Consideration for others in mind?! Oh my god people _heard me_ , I'm gonna die."

Jason laughed. "You were pretty loud, baby."

They put their hands over their face. "I can't be blamed, I was getting the fuck of my life, okay?"

Jason wrapped his arms around them and pressed a kiss to the top of their head. "I'm honored. Wanna see what we can scrounge up for breakfast?"

They leaned against his chest and nodded.

Jason pressed one more kiss to their hair and then let them go, stepping away and heading toward the kitchen.

He finished pouring himself coffee, and then poured another for them.

"So…" he said as he looked through the cupboards. "You said you want me to fuck you again, but, um, would you maybe want to try like...dating? I really like you."

"You do?" 

"Yeah. You're sexy and sweet, and smart as all hell; what's not to like?" He turned back to look at them, holding two cans of tuna, and they were smiling brightly.

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, baby. The question is how do you feel?"

"I want that too, you're awesome!" They reassured him eagerly, stepping forward and going up on their tiptoes, tilting their head up to kiss him.

Jason laughed and kissed them briefly. "Even though I'm giving you cold tuna from a can for breakfast?"

They smiled. "Yeah. I think it's worth it."

Jason kissed them again.


End file.
